Es solo el inicio
by Marlenvillegas
Summary: Ella moría de miedo, temblaba de pies a cabeza, hasta que lo vio, con sus hermosos ojos azules que solo la veian a ella . pésimo summary NaruSaku
1. Nervios

Estaba sudando frío, jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, temblaba sin control, sentía que iba a desmayarse, se recargo en una silla en la habitación, respiro y contó hasta diez tenía que calmarse -*contrólate Sakura, todo va a estar bien*- inhalo y exhalo con calma pero los nervios no desaparecían, sintió como el piso se movía y se sujetó con ambas manos del respaldo de la cilla.

  
  


-* CALMATE, CALMATE *- se repitió sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes, contuvo el llanto y se sentó en la silla, junto sus manos al ver que aun temblaba, levantó el rostro y vio su reflejo frente a ella. Parecía una princesa, su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta é Ino le había puesto extensiones de cabello y lo había rizado, su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo blanco pero podía ver a través de él, su vestido era blanco con corte de sirena, se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, tenía bordado de lirios blancos el escote era en forma de corazón y hacía resaltar sus pechos y la parte baja era del mismo tul que su velo. Se veía preciosa jamás pensó verse así de bien, pero eso no calmaba sus nervios.

  
  
  
  


Se golpeo mentalmente no tenía porqué temer. Era la discípula de la quinta Hokage, su fuerza era indiscutible, había ayudado en la cuarta guerra ninja, logró dominar el Byakugo no in, era la mejor medic-nin de su generación, pero estaba asustada como una niña pequeña que le temía a la oscuridad.

  
  
  


Quería calmarse respiro profundo y vio el reloj de pared que le decía que casi era la hora, bajó su mirada y un pensamiento la asaltó.

Y si Naruto no se presentaba y si había recapacitado y había escapado con Hinata y si Sasuke cambiaba de opinión y quería hacerle daño a Naruto, o que tal si zetsu negro había regresado para llevarse a Naruto y robar el 9 colas o que tal si las fans de Naruto hicieron un complot para alejarlo de ella.

  
  


Empezó a hiperventilar, tomó una jarra que tenía agua y llenó un vaso con el líquido esperando que sus nervios se calmaran, pero otra duda resonó en su cabeza. Tal vez Naruto recordaría lo mal que lo había tratado cuando eran genins cuando lo golpeaba y siempre lo subestimó y lo insultaba, dejó el vaso de agua en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma ante la idea.

  
  


Ella siempre había halagado a Sasuke y golpeado a Naruto. -*Y si Naruto recapacita y ya no quiere casarse*- todos esos pensamientos le atormentaban.

  
  


Tal vez lo merecía sería una penitencia por lo mala que había sido en el pasado con Naruto ella no merecía el amor del rubio, no se sentía digna para ser la acompañante del héroe de la guerra.

  
  


Naruto era el Salvador del mundo shinobi, sería el futuro Hokage, era amado por todos, había logrado el respeto que tanto quería ahora todos lo miraban hacia arriba incluso ella, ahora Naruto era mas maduro, pero seguía siendo el mismo glotón que adoraba el ramen, el rubio hiperactivo que la hacía reír y enfadar y a pesar de todo seguía profesando su amor por ella.

  
  


Cuando la guerra terminó se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolió casi perderlo y que estaba dispuesta a entregarle su vida para que él viviera y cumpliera sus sueños. Y que lo que pensaba que sentía por Sasuke era solo un amor infantil, ya no lo veía con los mismos ojos ahora ella tenía claro a quien amaba.

  
  
  


Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y brinco del susto sin embargo no hablo pensando que quien tocaba le llevaba malas noticias.

  
  


Abrieron la puerta y tres jóvenes entraron felices y vestidas igual. Eran Ino, Hinata y Ten-Ten.

  
  


— ¡Sakura ya es hora! — la llamo Ino sin embargo la pelirosa no se movió tenía la mirada perdida y aun temblaba.

— Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Hinata al ver los espasmos en Sakura pero no recibieron respuesta. La tres damas se acercaron a ella pero Sakura estaba en otro mundo.

— Sakura — llamo Ten-Ten pero no contestaba, las tres sabían que ella estaba muy nerviosa pero al verla así, absorta del mundo y temblorosa les hizo pensar que tardarían un rato en hacerla reaccionar.

  
  


Ino se inclinó y la tomó por los hombros — Sakura cálmate, todo está bien, hoy debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no tienes porque preocuparte, todas estamos contigo y te apoyaremos — pero no había respuestas por parte de la ninja medico. Se miraron entre sí pensando que hacer.

— Ya nos hemos retrasado iré a avisar que tardaremos un poco— dijo Ten-Ten dejando a las dos chicas a cargo de Sakura.

— ¿Ino me puedes dar un momento con Sakura a solas por favor?—

Ino asintió con la cabeza — estaré afuera con le diré a señor Hizashi que espere un momento— y salió de la habitación. Ino no sabía si era buena idea dejar a Hinata con Sakura, la pelirosa creía que Hinata aun sentía algo por Naruto, a pesar de todo Sakura aun era muy insegura con el tema de Naruto.

  
  


Cuando se quedaron las dos solas Hinata tomó una silla, se sentó frente a la pelirosa, tomo el velo y lo hizo hacia atrás para poder ver sus ojos, tomo el mentón de Sakura y la hizo mirarla, verde y Perla se encontraron.

Los ojos de Sakura mostraban temor y Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Sakura no deberías estar asustada, no hay nada que temer, hoy es tu día, hoy empieza tu nueva vida, una vida llena de amor— sin embargo Sakura temblaba sin parar.

—¿A qué le temes Sakura?— pregunto si amiga sin entender en miedo que reflejaba Sakura.

— Tengo miedo a fallarle a Naruto — contestó casi sollozando.

— ¿Porque le fallariás? — Hinata seguía sin entenderla.

— Si, ¿que no lo ves? ¿Y si no soy capaz de darle la felicidad que él se merece? Tal vez recuerde todo lo que le hacía mientras creciamos, lo mal que lo trate por no tener padres, por mi ignorancia, por no comprender todo lo que le estaba pasando, por no ayudar a curar el sufrimiento mientras crecía solo, mientras toda la aldea lo odiaba por algo que no era su culpa — Sakura comenzó a llorar se sentía tan culpable por su actitud con él, escondió su rostro con sus manos ya no podía hacer nada para contener sus lágrimas. 

— Sakura él jamás haría eso te ama demasiado como para dejarte ir —

— Pues debería hacerlo, debería odiarme — decía con dolor, pero su corazón le recrimina sus palabras, por supuesto no que quiera eso, se moriría sin su rubio. — para ti es fácil decirme todo esto, no fuiste tú quien lo trató así, tú siempre creíste en él fuiste la única a quien le importo y jamás dudó de él.— 

Hinata suspiró tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

— Pero a pesar de todo el te ama a ti, él te eligió a ti sobre todas las demás, te ama tal y como eres, tu eres la única en su corazón, jamás nadie tendrá oportunidad de estar con él, Naruto me lo dijo— Hinata la tomó de las manos — ¿ves este anillo? el trabajo día y noche para poder dártelo, acepto misiones insignificantes para poder comprarlo y ponerlo en tu dedo, a Naruto no le importa cómo eran de gennis, el sufrió años viendo como tu sufrías por Sasuke, luchaba para traerlo a la aldea para que fueras feliz, él te lo había prometido, cada día entrenaba y se hacía más fuerte con el objetivo de verte feliz aunque no fuera con él.—

Sakura vio su anillo, era hermoso una anillo de oro blanco y un gran diamante anaranjado -* este anillo representa mi amor por ti, te entrego lo mejor de mi, te entrego todo lo que soy, te entrego mi corazón y todo lo que quieras tomar*- 

Recordó ese día cuando le pidió matrimonio, recordó como sus ojos brillaban, como la beso cuando aceptó y como le juro que la haría feliz sin saber que ya era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos ella sabía cuánto había trabajado para entregarle esa joya y cuanto amor le había puesto.

-* es anaranjado, combina al relámpago amarillo de konoha y a la habanera sangrienta*-

  
  


Se había conmovido por el gesto, como quería Naruto tener a sus padres presentes en su compromiso.

— Sakura ¿Tu amas a Naruto?— pregunto seria Hinata viéndola a los ojos, Sakura parpadeo — Por supuesto que sí — 

— Entonces demuéstralo, míralo a los ojos, hazlo feliz y recompensa todos esos años de dolor con amor, haz todo lo que hubieras querido hacer cuando eran niños, ahora tú serás su familia, ya no estará solo cuando llegue a casa, las noches venideras tú serás su compañera y sus mañanas estarán llenas de alegría — y entonces las palabras de Hinata cobraron vida, su rostro se iluminó y abrazó a su amiga, esta le regreso el abrazo.

— Gracias Hinata —

— No es nada solo te hacia falta recordar que están hechos el uno para el otro—

— Yo… perdón por enamorarme de Naruto debes creer que soy una pésima amiga — agacho su rostro una vez más la tristeza amenazó con aparecer.

— NO, NO, ni lo pienses jamás digas eso, las cosas jamás hubieran funcionado entre yo y Naruto, lo que yo sentí por él era algo pasajero, yo lo admiraba era como un héroe para mi, pero ahora se que solo es como un hermano, fue un amor infantil— Hinata hablaba seria y decididamente, había sinceridad en su voz y después le sonrió.

Ambas miraron el reloj y vieron que era muy tarde, Sakura se puso nerviosa, busco el ramo y quiso salir pero Hinata la detuvo.

— Se que es tarde pero lo te dejaré salir así—

Sakura enarco la ceja dudosa — tu maquillaje está corrido y tus ojos se ven hinchados, no puedo permitir que salgas sin que te veas perfecta— 

La pelirosa se miró en el espejo y en efecto Hinata tenía razón, tenía manchones negros debajo de los ojos había arruinado su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Hinata salió del cuarto en busca de Ino, la cual entró como rayo.

  
  


—¡ No puede ser!, arruinaste mi obra de arte frentesota — le regaño la kunoichi pero puso manos a la obra y sin saber como, logro arreglar a la pelirosa lo más rápido que pudo.

Le acomodo el velo y verificó que su amiga se viera perfecta — listo frente de marquesina te vez espectacular ahora démonos prisa que el novio está muy nervioso, de no ser por Sasuke y Kakashi sensei hubiera venido a buscarte y te ve vestida de novia — decía mientras le entregaba el ramo y le abría la puerta — y ya sabes que eso es de mala suerte — le beso la mejilla a su amiga y se paró frente a ella junto con Hinata y Ten-Ten, sus damas de honor se veían hermosas con sus vestidos y aunque eran naranja les quedaba muy bien aunque Ino le reclamaba el color que habían elegido para los vestidos ella creía haber hecho una buena elección, quería representar a los padres de Naruto como él lo había hecho con su anillo de compromiso, además no era un naranja chillón era pálido así que no entendía cómo su rubia amiga se quejaba.

  
  


Su padre le tendió el brazo —eres la novia más hermosa del mundo hija— 

— Gracias papá— y esta le tomo el brazo, caminaron por el pasillo, salieron de la casa hacia el gran jardín donde se celebraría la boda y observo, había flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista todas eran blancas, había carpas blancas esparcidas, mesas con manteles blancos y centros de mesa con flores naranjas y blancas.

Se aproximaron a un altar lleno de rosas blancas, las damas caminaron primero, su padre avanzó con ella, estaba nerviosa, sintió mareos pero se aferró al brazo de su padre.

  
  


Levantó su rostro y lo vio a través del velo, el jinchuriki estaba ansioso jugaba con sus mangas y revolvía su cabello. Todos se pusieron de pie cuando la vieron entrar y a Naruto le regreso el alma al cuerpo al ver a su novia caminando hacia él, Sakura pudo ver como él estaba embobado mirándola y sonrió.

Estaba ahí sano y salvo con Sasuke a su lado como su padrino, ninguna fan loca se lo robo, ni se había fugado con Hinata, ahí estaba de pie esperándola.

  
  


Todos los miedos se fueron, las dudas se disiparon todo eso fue remplazado por alegría y júbilo, no había nada más que su rubio, nada más real que Naruto sonriendo.

Llegó al altar y su padre junto su mano con la de Naruto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y le dijo unas palabras a naruto.

El rubio tomó el velo y lo retiró del rostro de la kunoichi, se miraron a los ojos, estaban felices por fin estarán juntos para siempre.

El sexto Hokage inicio la ceremonia.

Dijeron sus votos.

Sakura lloró de emoción.

Se entregaron los anillos.

Se besaron.

—Te amo Naruto Uzumaki—

— Te amo Sakura Uzumaki—

Por fin eran marido y mujer.


	2. Noche de bodas

Estaba cansada había bailado con todo el mundo tenía las mejillas entumecidas, estaba tan feliz que no había podido dejar de sonreír, la fiesta había sido muy divertida.

Tsunade se había embriagado y había dicho un discurso larguísimo sobre Naruto y Sakura arriba de una silla y con el micrófono había ensordecido a todos. Ino también se había puesto borracha y le confesó su amor a Sai.

—te advierto que te are un bebé—

Fueron las palabras de Ino quien más que decírselo lo había gritado a los 4 vientos, Kiba había besado a Shino ebrio pensando que era Hinata mientras Ten-Ten tomaba vídeos de recuerdo, pensándolo bien casi todos se habían puesto hasta las chanclas con el sake mientras los novios miraban el espectáculo muertos de risa hasta Sasuke estaba de buen humor después lanzar una bola de fuego a Rock Lee por acabarse la sopa de tomate.

La fiesta acabó y se despidieron de los invitados, un auto los recogió y los llevo a donde seria su nuevo hogar. En el auto Sakura se deshizo de sus zapatillas, estaba exhausta y no acostumbraba usar ese tipo de zapatos.

Llegaron y cuando estaban en el umbral Naruto la cargó como si fuera una princesa, ella no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su ahora esposo y sonrió.

Naruto la llevó a su nueva recámara donde una enorme cama los aguardaba, la bajó con cuidado dejándola de pie para que ella pudiera refrescarse o quitarse el velo del que Sakura ya estaba harta, pero no pudo esperar más y la beso.

  
  


Era un beso sediento y apasionado, la tomó de la cintura y se inclinó para profundizar el beso, no podía creer lo bien que sentía tener a la pelirosa por fin solo para él, le fascinaba el sabor de sus labios lo embriagaba el aroma de su perfume, Sakura's igual a ella.

Ella lo tomó de la nuca mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su respiración se cortaba, la piel de su esposo le quemaba, sentía que ardía y tenía la necesidad que deshacerse de sus ropas. 

Desabrocho la camisa del jinchuriki y fácilmente se la quitó arrojándola a alguna parte de la habitación, siguió besándolo mientras acariciaba su pecho.

Naruto beso sus mejillas y bajó por su cuello, hasta que llegó a su escote, respiro sobre sus pechos y después levantó el rostro. — Tu vestido es precioso pero necesito deshacerme de él — sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo lo cual intimidó a su esposa haciendo que ella retrocediera, ella jamás había visto esa mirada en el rubio no sabía qué significaba. La acción de Sakura hizo que Naruto recobrara el sentido había perdido la cordura delante de ella asustandola. Se acercó a Sakura mas calmado acaricio su mejilla, se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

— Perdóname mi amor no quería asustarte solo que perdí la cabeza por un instante, si quieres puedes ir a ducharte ó cambiarte yo necesito un poco de agua —

Salió de la habitación frustrado, tenía que controlarse aun no le había hecho nada y ya la había asustado, había tenido tantas fantasías con su linda esposa que al tenerla por fin a solas jamás se detuvo a pensar en ella, porque claro ella es virgen sin embargo él era el discípulo del sabio pervertido. Jiraiya sensei lo había instruido bien incluso en el campo de la sexualidad, él sabía lo que le gustaba y de qué manera complacer a las mujeres pero Sakura no, ella aun era tímida, era una delicada flor y debía tratarla como tal.

Mientras tanto Sakura se encontraba en el baño de la habitación quitándose el velo y soltando su cabello pero cuando quiso quitarse el vestido no pudo, el cierre estaba muy arriba y no podía alcanzarlo, necesitaba ayuda y solo había alguien que podía hacerlo.

Salió del baño y llamo a Naruto pero él no había regresado aún, decidió buscarlo en la casa, se acercó a la puerta pero alguien más la abrió por ella. Su flamante esposo entraba en la habitación sin nada puesto más que unas bermudas negras, Sakura tragó seco su esposo era sumamente apuesto.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Naruto al verla muda. Sakura reacciono avergonzada.

— Necesito ayuda, no alcanzó la cremallera— sin esperar respuesta ella se dio la vuelta para que el ninja le ayudará moviendo su cabello para que no estorbara.

El jinchuriki tomo el cierre y lo fue bajando apreciando la piel expuesta hasta la espalda baja. El rubio se olvidó de como respirar cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies dejándole ver su espalda, sus torneadas piernas y su muy sexy ropa interior.

Sakura se dio vuelta y vio a su esposo en estado de shock y una hemorragia nasal, ella se acercó al rubio un poco preocupada porque su esposo no se movía y parecía no respirar, busco un pañuelo y limpió la sangre de su nariz.

— Naruto, Naruto, reacciona— decía mientras sacudía al joven pero él no se movía, asustada se dio la vuelta para buscar su estetoscopio y así escuchar su corazón cuando Naruto la tomo de la muñeca para voltearla y besarla.

La beso hasta quitarle el aliento, se separaron por la falta de aire solo un hilo de saliva los unía en el mínimo espacio entre sus bocas, abrieron sus ojos y Naruto le sonrió coqueto, sus manos acariciaron sus costados hasta llegar a sus piernas donde las alzó haciendo que ella le rodeaba la cintura y volvió a besarla. Era una lucha interminable por el dominio de su boca, sus lenguas danzaban placenteramente.

Ella enredaba su mano en su cabello mientras que con la otra tocaba su espalda.

El recorría su cuerpo, lo sentía en todas partes, su tacto era divino sus manos la moldeaban como una obra de arte.

— Me fascina tu ropa interior — murmuró en su boca para después tocar su trasero sin pena alguna. Le tomó una nalga, la apretó y le encanto, sus glúteos eran redondos y firmes deliciosos al contacto y a la vista, la recargo en la pared para poder masajearlos con ambas manos, mientras Sakura suspiraba, le alegraba saber que Naruto la deseaba con ella a él.

Naruto bajó a Sakura y esta desenredo sus piernas de él — ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó ella, no entendía porque habían parado.

Naruto se alejó de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, estiro su mano hacia ella para que fuera con él, ella se acercó y tomó su mano.

— Quiero que la modeles para mi — 

— ¿Que?— ladeó su cabeza sin saber a lo que se refería.

Hasta su carita de inocencia era jodidamente sensual, no pudo más y los ojos de Naruto se segaron de nuevo, la jalo de la muñeca para acostarla sobre la cama, poniéndose sobre ella de rodillas y contemplar su cuerpo. Llevaba un sujetador sin tirantes de encaje blanco que se transparentaba y dejaba ver sus pezones, un pequeño tanga a juego con el sostén, blanco de encaje y con un liguero donde se sujetaban una mallas blancas transparentes.

Si Sakura había elegido muy bien su lencería para la noche de bodas pensó Naruto, la quería devorar pero tenía que ser cuidadoso, no quería lastimaría.

— Quiero que me modeles pero ya no aguanto las ganas, creo que será para otra ocasión — y se abalanzó sobre ella, beso su cuello y bajó por sus hombros, continuó su camino por su pecho y de un jalón quitó el sostén, sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con sus senos, eran perfectos y pensar que ella creía que eran pequeños, -*son del tamaño ideal para mis manos*- pensó y se dedicó a masajearlos mientras uno desapareció dentro su boca, Sakura gemía mientras alborotó el cabello de su amante, Naruto continuó su camino por su pecho, dejando húmedos besos en su vientre, en su ombligo, su piel era tan suave, cremosa y bajo, separó sus piernas besando la cara inferior de estas, subió a sus caderas y tomó el tanga con los dientes deslizándolo suavemente por su piel.

Cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda la admiro por un segundo, era preciosa, era un ángel caído del cielo para hacerlo feliz.

Se deshizo de sus bermudas y del bóxer, la deseaba, la deseaba tanto que dolía. Sakura admiro el cuerpo del rubio, era muy sexy, su pecho marcado y trabajado con algunas cicatrices debido a los entrenamientos, sus brazos igualmente marcados se veían muy fuertes, sus piernas, su piel bronceada sus brillantes ojos azules, todo en él era bello, era tan atractivo que se sentía intimidada ante alguien tan sensual como él. Sin mencionar que estaba muy bien dotado, trago saliva nerviosa pensando que "eso no cabría allí". Nuevamente la beso hambriento mientras ella solo atinaba a jadear, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar, tener a Naruto así, rogando por ella volviéndolo loco.

Naruto se alzó para levantar sus piernas y besar sus pies mirándola a lo ojos siguió su camino, besando sus piernas, ella era como un afrodisíaco para el ninja, esto podía ser malo, malo para ella porque después de eso no la dejaría salir de la cama.

Llegó a su monte Venus y se inclinó sujetándola de las piernas besando suavemente hasta llegar a su intimidad, lamió lentamente su entrada para después introducir su lengua, probando su sabor, escuchando sus gemidos.

Esto era una sensación inexplicable para Sakura, jamás nadie había la había tocado, pero le encantó, el placer invadía su cuerpo, su mente estaba en blanco solo podía sentir.

Sus sentidos regresaron cuando Naruto subió hasta su boca besándola de nuevo la necesitaba y pronto, su miembro le pedía a gritos estar con su mujer pero tenía que controlarse ella debía tener la mejor experiencia, no la quería decepcionar, no solo se trataba de él sino de ella.

Su linda flor de cerezo merecía lo mejor. Deposito pequeños besos por todo su rostro y luego se dedicó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que su mano se dirijo en la entrada de ella, masajeó su clítoris y presiono el hinchado botón. Sakura no hacia mas que apretar las sábanas por las sensaciones en su cuerpo, estaba muy excitada. Naruto mordió su cuello, su piel era deliciosa, sus gemidos eran adictivos y su cuerpo su delirio.

Estaba muy húmeda, ya estaba lista para él sin embargo introdujo dos dedos en ella, observo su rostro contraído por el placer y eso lo hizo ponerse más duro.

Siguió un rato más hasta que sintió como las paredes de ella se cerraban contra sus dedos, el clímax la había alcanzado. Saco sus dedos y los lamió tan sensualmente que la hizo sonrojar. — Sabes muy bien Sakura— le dijo lamiendo sus dedos, no conocía a Naruto en ese aspecto, era completamente diferente al cabezota bromista que conocía.

Naruto se posicionó sobre ella de rodillas tomó su miembro y lo froto en su intimidad haciéndola gemir, su clítoris aún estaba hinchado y siguió haciéndolo hasta mojar la punta de su pene con los fluidos de ella.

Sakura quería, necesitaba tenerlo dentro pero él la torturaba — Por Favor, hazlo Naruto— rogó ella, se acercó a su rostro, lo acaricio ella era tan linda y perfecta.

Entró lentamente en ella y después salió volvió a entrar pero esta vez un poco más profundo y salió de nuevo, estuvo así por algunos minutos la última estocada lo hizo adentrarse completamente en ella.

Su linda esposa tenía lo ojos cerrados, la observó preguntándose si estaba bien, cuando ella por fin abrió sus orbes verdes —¿Estas bien?— preguntó su esposo con un tono de preocupación —¿Duele mucho?—

Ella se removió incómoda y rodeo su cuello con su brazos, lo beso con pasión, con su lengua delineo los labios del rubio —Estoy bien mi amor — respondió al darse cuenta que Naruto seguía inmóvil. Ella le sonrió. Le había dolido pero no como se lo había imaginado, Naruto había sido muy cuidadoso y le pareció tierno que aun en la intimidad donde él parecía ser otro, la cuidaba sin importar que —Continúa por favor — le suplicó ella, no tuvo que decirlo dos veces cuando Naruto empezó con el vaivén de caderas y los gemidos por parte de los dos invadieron por completamente la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sobre ella viendo como las gotas de su sudor caían en el cuello de ella y bajaban por sus pechos, su respiración era irregular igual que la de ella. La había llenado con su esencia y ahora estaba cansado pero ver su cuerpo con una ligera capa de sudor lo estaba empezando a poner duro nuevamente.

Sonrió, definitivamente no la dejaría salir de la cama nunca, bueno tal vez solo para ir a comer ramen.

—¿Qué te parece gracioso?— preguntó ella.

— Es solo que creo que te amarrare a la cama para tenerte así todo el tiempo — ella lo atrajo a sí y sonrió — Estás loco Uzumaki—

— Solo estoy loco por ti — la sujetó de la cintura y la pego mas é él cuando la pelirosa pudo sentir la erección de su esposo en pelvis. Quien diría que el torpe y bobo Naruto Uzumaki sería un dios en la cama, era el amante perfecto y lo tenia solo para ella. Se separó de él y se levantó de la cama — necesito un baño al igual que tu así que seguiremos en la regadera— le dijo mientras se envolvía en la sabana, Naruto sonrió, eso significaba que ella quería hacerlo de nuevo y por supuesto que él la iba a complacer.

Se puso de pie, pero antes le arrebató la sabana del cuerpo y después la subió en sus caderas mientras la cargaba al baño.

Era la mejor noche de su vida y aun no acababa.


End file.
